1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of mounting brackets and more particularly to mounting brackets for variable positioning of the mounted device.
2. Background Art
U. S. Pat. No. 1,420,075 to Berge is entitled "Lamp Support". The disclosed lamp support mount is hand manipulated in movement and may be mounted for use on cars, trucks, boats and the like. The mounted lamp may be directed or positioned to illuminate any desired location without exiting the vehicle. The mounted light is movable rotatably in a horizontal plane as well as in a plane inclined to the horizontal plane to provide a universal movement mounting and support arrangement. The mounting arrangement employs an inner and outer spherical member through which a mounting shaft extends. The portion of the shaft located in the vehicle carries the operator manipulating or positioning control handle while the exterior portion of the shaft mounts the light fixture.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,390,350 to Evans also discloses a spotlight mounting apparatus that provides for adjustable movement of the light beam. The universal movement enabling ball and socket mounting mechanism is located in an opening formed in the vehicle panel. The large panel opening required for mounting the movable ball is difficult to seal and requires an unsightly patch if the mounting apparatus is ever removed from the vehicle. A separate wing nut on the fixed socket is provided for controlling the friction holding force of the socket on the ball for maintaining the light in the desired position.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,333,432 to Maier is entitled "VISE" and discloses a ball and socket arrangement for mounting the vise. The body of the vise is positioned at the desired location and then locked in position using radially expandable dogs mounted internally of the ball.
U. S. Pat. No. 424,572 to Painter is entitled "Canopy Holder". The fixed ball element is formed of a pair of hemispheres that are clamped about a support rod. The threaded socket like clamping assembly extends through the ball and around the support rod. The support arms are attached to the clamping assembly to enable positioning and locking at the desired position.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,492,682 to Foster is entitled "Dirigible Spotlight." The disclosed light mounting assembly employs a pair of mated hemispherical elements that are clamped on either side of a vehicle panel. A connecting shaft extends through an opening in the panel and the hemisphere. An exterior socket connected to the shaft mounts the light while the end of the shaft disposed in the interior of the vehicle mounts the manipulating handle and connecting shaft tensioning mechanism.